1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel and a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A flat panel display, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light emitting display (OLED), includes a thin film transistor (TFT) array panel to individually control a plurality of pixels.
The thin film transistor array panel includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix, and a plurality of signal lines to drive the pixels, such as gate lines for transmitting scanning signals and data lines for transmitting data signals. Each pixel includes a pixel electrode, and a TFT connected with the gate lines and the data lines to control the data signals. A gate insulating layer and a passivation layer are formed between the gate and data lines and the thin film transistor to insulate therebetween.
The thin film transistor includes gate electrodes connected with the gate lines, source electrode connected with the data lines, drain electrodes connected with the pixel electrodes, semiconductors in which a channel of the thin film transistor is formed, and a gate insulating layer between the gate electrode and the semiconductors.
In the liquid crystal display, an organic insulating layer having a low dielectric is used as the passivation layer to improve an aperture ratio by minimizing parasitic capacitance between the pixel electrode and the signal lines. Accordingly, the interval between the pixel electrode and the signal lines decreases to approximately 3-4 microns compared with an inorganic insulating layer, or the pixel electrode and the signal lines overlap with each other to improve the aperture ratio.
The transmittance of the LCD is decreased due to low transmittance of the organic insulating layer, or an interference phenomenon according to multi-reflection generated by the different interlayer refraction indexes.